Flight Suit
The Flight Suit is a special suit that can either be unlocked with Membership, bought in the store, received through redeem codes or glitched. It was added on June 6th, 2014 as a part of the v7.1 update. It is the only type of clothing that lets you glide anywhere without having to ride a dragon. However, there are places that the player is restricted from gliding, listed below: *Credits Island *Dragon Island *Helheim's Gate *New Berk's Hidden World *Inside the Impossible Island's Temples *Whispering Death's Cave There have been several gltiches, one of which would make the leather that connects the arms to the legs disappear. Since v2.7.0, the dragon will always follow you around when gliding. dragon follo player.png|A Flame Whipper following the player patch 1.png|A Scuttleclaw following the player Current released Flight Suits Store/Rewarded Flight Suit Flight_Suit/Shieldmaiden|Shieldmaiden Flight_Suit/Jungle_Shieldmaiden|Jungle Shieldmaiden Flight_Suit/Skyrunner|Skyrunner Flight_Suit/Forge_Wing_Suit|Forge Wing suit Flight_Suit/Dragon_Armor|Dragon Armor Rewarded via Redeem Code Flight_Suit/Target|Target Flight_Suit/Skullcrusher|Skullcrusher How to Use The Flight Suit works similar to how it does in the movie; you need to fly with your dragon to a certain altitude, where a Flight Suit button will appear on screen, and from there, you can either click the button or press E''' to use the Flight Suit. Note that if you aren't actively wearing the Flight Suit, it will take a while to load it. When using the Flight Suit, the player will leave the dragon and start gliding close to it, regaining control of their Viking. If you are at a low altitude, you can always remount the dragon to regain altitude. If the player has more than one Flight Suit, the Flight Suit that will be used is the last used, received or bought Flight Suit. For example, if the last suit that was used is a Jungle Shieldmaiden Flight Suit, the game will use said suit. However, you can select which suit you want the game to use by heading to the Customize Viking menu within your Viking menu. It should be noted that you can glide without the dragon. By wearing the Flight Suit and jumping from a high altitude, the icon to use the Flight Suit will then appear and from there you can click it or press E to glide. How to control while gliding The Flight Suit can throw a player off guard as the controls are '''very different from the general controls. Up arrow or W and Down arrow or S are now Brake and Dive respectively. In order to gain speed, the player has to dive to gain extra speed - however, this decreases the player's altitude at the same time. The dragon's speed and acceleration can also give a head start when gliding, though the player will almost immediately lose said boost. When braking, the player is able to glide and slide in a straight line for a short period of time before the player start losing altitude in a very gradual manner. This allows the player to properly land, and they will then have the option to remove the Flight Suit on the spot without the usage of the Adventurer's Journal. However, after a few seconds, the icon will disappear (though it will always appear whenever the player lands.) When gliding, the dragon will play the animation it was left on, for example, if you left it when it was gliding, the dragon will always play the gliding animation when the player is gliding. If the player lands when braking or when turning while braking, this can glitch the dragon into landing while playing the respective animation, though it can be quickly fixed by mounting the dragon or by walking away from it. Since the Flight Suit can be used without the dragon, the Flight Suit can be used to reach places that cannot be normally reached without a dragon. When wearing the Flight Suit, the Flight Suit will replace all equipped clothing except for the mask and the shoulder pads. If the player changes any piece of clothing while wearing the Flight Suit, it will automatically remove the Flight Suit. Trivia *While male Vikings have the Flight Suit's Mask (Shieldmaiden, Jungle Shieldmaiden, Skyrunner and Target Flight Suit respectively), for unknown reasons, female Vikings do not have the listed Flight Suit's Mask. *Funnily enough, if the player does the "Side-Gliding returns in glitching out" Stormcutter Glitch and triggers the Flight Suit, the Stormcutter will stay glitched until the Side-Gliding animation ends or the player reaches the floor/returns to the dragon. *If the player stands right in the middle of the Wilderness' Geyser with the Flight Suit on, it will grant the access to glide in place without the help of the dragon. Glitches Fixed Glitches *While the dragon does follows you around, in most of the cases, it will be stuck in place while in flight animation or gliding; **As for v2.7.0, this glitch has been fixed. flights 8.png|Sliquifier stuck in place (you can see it doing a down-stroke) flights 9.png|Sliquifier stuck in place - Close-up flights 10.png|Snafflefang stuck in place *If the player is somewhat near the ground (or half way through), the dragon will keep jumping from landing on the ground to keep following the player. **This has been fixed. *If the box to return to the stables appears and clicks on it immediately after triggering the Flight Suit, the player will be in an horizontal position with the flight suit open and, it will be in a loop between using the flight suit and the walking animation. **This has been fixed as there's no longer said box. flight glitch.png|Player's animation stuck in Gliding Idle animation flight glitch 2.png|"Turning" animation stuck in Side-Gliding animation flight glitch 3.png|Frist part of the looped Gliding-to-Walking animation flight glitch 4.png|Second +part of the looped Gliding-to-Walking animation flight glitch 5.png|Jumping results in the Braking animation display On-going Glitches *A common glitch that occasionally happens is when the Flight Suit isn't properly loaded in and will instead display a Flight Suit-less Viking gliding with stretched pieces of the Flight Suit's wrists coming from the Viking's wrists. *As for v3.1.0, for unknown reasons, players can now glide in Flight Club. *On the same update, if Non-members drag the Member-Exclusive Shieldmaiden Flight Suit to the Flight Suit slot, players can bypass the paywall and use it. Category:Guides Category:Viking Clothes Category:Missing information